Kickin' It With You
by Luvpurpleandsuch
Summary: After high school, the Wasabi Worriers lost touch. Kim moved away, and is now coming back to be a teacher at Seaford High. When she left everything was lost, will the Wasabi Worriers be able to become friends again. Will Kick finally happen?
1. I'm Coming Home

It's been 10 years since the last time I've been in Seaford. Right after graduating Seaford High, I went to college in North Carolina, and my family followed with me. Of course while I was there, I thought of all my friends, back at the one place I called home, the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

When I went to college, I had to leave all my friends behind, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy…. Jack. Since the first time I laid eyes on him, I knew that I was a goner. We had been friends throughout high school. Only friends. I wanted to be more than friends with Jack. I left so many hints that you would have to be blind and stupid not to see them, but Jack never did. Everyone in school thought that we were perfect for each other. At first I tried to deny it, but then I decided to embrace it and see where it took me. I never did find out what would happen if Jack and I became more than friends.

After graduation, we all tried to stay connected, but long distant relationships are hard, even the friend ones. The last that I heard, Eddie was a manager at some restaurant right outside of Seaford, Milton was teaching at Seaford High, Jerry was becoming a dancer, and Rudy still owned the dojo. The last time that I talked to Jack, he was still undecided about what he wanted to do with his life.

Milton is actually the reason that I'm back in Seaford. During my college years, I studied to become a math teacher. I had a job at one of the public schools near my house, but then got laid off with 5 other teachers. I don't know how, but Milton heard and called me. He said that there was an opening at Seaford High, and they were looking for a math teacher for the 9th and 10th grades.

So here I was at the airport, trying to find my bags and being my new life. I didn't want to make my parents leave North Carolina because they had built themselves a life there, so I was on my own for this one. They made sure to remind me that if I ever needed anything that I would always be welcomed back home. It was already July when Milton had called me, so I didn't have much time before the school year started. I ended up doing my interview on Skype with Principle Ruthford, and renting an apartment from this website that I had found.

I went to go rent a car, and put all of my stuff in the trunk. I pulled out of the airport parking lot and drove to my new home. When I lived in Seaford, my family lived on 189 Baywatch Ave., now I was on 67 Meroe Trail, which was only a few blocks away from the center of town. I passed my old home just to see what it looked like, and it looked almost exactly the same. The only thing that seemed to have changed was the lawn. There were a lot more flowers, and the bushes didn't look like they were dying. My mother was never much of a gardener, and is not much of a girly girl, therefore never really cared for flowers. I guess I was kind of like her in that way. I never wanted to be known as just another dumb blonde with a pretty face. That was one of the reasons why I took karate, so people wouldn't just see me as another girl.

A few minutes later, I found myself passing the mall. Something in my made me want to stop, so I pulled into the parking lot. I had most of my belongings shipped over two weeks ago, so there was nothing valuable in my car. I got out of the car, and made my way over to the entrance of the mall. There were some new stores that I have never heard of before, and some old ones like Captain Corndog. I walked to the path I have taken so many times to get to the dojo. I made a left, and saw it. The dojo was still there! On the top of it, still in bright green letters, said The Bobby Wasabi Dojo. On the front window, there was a poster with the Wasabi code written on the front of it. I started walking forward, and found myself at the door. I put my hand on the handle and pulled the door open. I smiled to myself when I saw the same old blue lockers hanging on the wall. I looked around and saw that there was the missing paint on the side of the wall, from when Jerry tried to do a flying sidekick.

While I was reliving my memories, I hadn't even heard someone approach me. "Hey you can't be in here. We're closed for the day. How did you get in here anyway?" I knew that voice; I haven't heard it in 10 years. A slow smile spread on my face, I turned around and I was staring at the man talking to me. He seemed shocked to see me here.

"Now is that anyway to great your best friend Jack."


	2. No Way

Chapter 2: No Way

Jack POV

Ever since the Wasabi Warriors had stopped being the Wasabi Warriors, everything had changed. Life had become less exciting. I hadn't talked to my friends on a few years now, after high school we all began to grow apart. I never thought that we would all stop being friends. W uses to spend every day with each other, either at school, practice, or just being us. I guess it's just me comparing my 28-year-old self to my 18-year-old self, but things have changed.

The only one of them that I still see is Milton. After college, he got a teaching job down at Seaford High School. We made sure to seeing other at least once a week. Our weekly outings usually consisted of movies and dinner. I usually try to think of topics to talk about before I see Milton because if I don't, all I will hear about is Julie.

Julie has been Milton's girlfriend since high school, and to be honest, I'm surprised that they're not married yet. They are so in love and it gets sickening sometimes. Don't get me wrong I'm not against love, but I'm not really a fan of hearing about Milton's personal life. Actually I have a girlfriend of my own at the moment. Her name is Olivia, and she's great.

I first met Olivia at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, which I now co-own with Rudy. She came in for my 3:30 lesson once, and we hit it off. Olivia and I have been dating for about 8 months now and I'm always ecstatic when I see her. Million met her a few weeks ago, and he says that she reminds him of Kim. I don't see what he's talking about. I mean they both have blonde hair, brown eyes, and take Karate, but other than that there are not many other similarities.

Olivia is from Florida, and moved to Seaford when she was was studying to be an actress and has played small roles on TV. We've never met before, because her parents home schooled her. In fact, I'm meeting her parents tonight.

I got out of bed, and put on my work uniform, a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I swallowed my breakfast and made my way to the dojo. Rudy says that I'm crazy, but I like to come to the dojo early, and work out before it opens. I get here around 6:40 Rudy's usually here by 8:00 and the dojo opens at 8:30.

After high school I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, so Rudy offered me a job here at the dojo. I think it was meant to be a temporary job, but it ended up being permanent. We have a lot more students than we did now than when I was studying here, because the Black Dragon went out of business. Bobby still comes around every once in a while, but he says he doesn't like the new students as much as he liked us. Rudy walked in, and I started to organize the papers on the desk.

" Ugggh it's too early to be working already. You're like a zombie jack. Do you even sleep?" He walked into the office whining like a 5-year old kid. I swear Rudy was like a small child living in a grown man's body.

" Of course I sleep, you look like you could use more of it. "

" My mattress springs popped out of the bed last night, and I ended up sleeping on the floor, which is not very comfortable."

" Why didn't you come over to my place?"

"If I had thought of that do you think I would have slept on the floor?" He said yawning and nodding his head like he was about to pass out.

" Why don't you lie down on the couch and I'll cover the first class."

Rudy got on the couch without a single complaint and fell asleep instantly. The dojo's phone started to ring so I picked it up.

"Hello, Jack Brewer on the phone."

"Hi Jack its Milton, just making sure we're still going to Falafel Phil's tonight."

"Yeah 'course we are."

" Do you mind if I bring Julie her plans got canceled for tonight and I would feel terrible if she had to stay home."

" She can come as long as she doesn't mind hanging out with me for a few hours."

" I'm sure she'll be fine. Thanks Jack see you later."

I got off the phone and opened up the dojo. The first class of the day was for kids from the ages 3-7. Those are the kids who usually don't have school at this time and parents need a place to dump them off. Rudy usually taught this class, because he has a "special connection" with kids, but since he's asleep it looks like I'm teaching it today.

Teaching Rudy's class wasn't that bad, it was actually kind of fun. It was my class that bothered me. The mayor of Seaford's daughter, Patricia, decided that it would be fun for her and her friends to take karate lessons. They came every other day around 1. 6 20-year-old hormonal girls is not a fun class to be teaching.

Patricia and her friends weren't even there to learn, they liked to flirt with me. Not that I didn't enjoy the compliment, but they're 8 years younger than me and I have a girlfriend. They would pretend not to know how to throw a punch so I would go behind them, grab their arms, and show them. Lets just say by the end of the day I was exhausted.

We usually have around four classes a day, so Rudy took the next two shifts, around 6-ish; we closed up shop and started to cleanup. I was in the office when Rudy announced that he was leaving, and said that he would lock the front doors on his way out.

I was on my computer, making flyers for the dojo. There may not be any competition, but getting your name out to the public wont hurt anyone. That's when I heard the door open. I figured it must be Rudy, because he's the only other one with a key. I continued typing on the flyer when I realized that I haven't heard a single noise since the door opened. _That's odd; Rudy usually makes a lot of noise when he comes in. _That's when I caught on. _It must not be Rudy._ _Well if it's not Rudy who can it be? Its not a robber, because who would want to rob a dojo? _

I opened the door as quietly as I could, so I would see the person outside before they could see me. When I opened it, I saw a girl with long blonde hair. I couldn't see her face but I had this feeling that I knew her. I knew it wasn't Olivia because she was in L.A. for the week. _How did she get in here anyway? Rudy must've forgotten to lock the doors again. I'm going to kill him._ I told the girl that she couldn't be in here, and when she turned around I couldn't believe my eyes.

Kim. The girl was Kim. _Kim was supposed to be living in North Carolina, what is she doing here? _"What are you doing here?" I asked her, it sounded rudder than I intended. " Well I'm glad to see you too Jack." "I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm excited that you're here, what I meant was what are you doing in Seaford. Why aren't you in North Carolina?" After I said she seemed to become less tense. Knowing Kim, I took that as a good sign.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you Kimmy. Its been like 2 years since the last time we talked, and what like 10 since we've seen each other." She gave me a pathetic smile. "Yeah something like that." "So, you never answered my question, what are you doing here?" " Well Milton called me, and said that Seaford High needed a new math teacher, so here I am."

All this information was running through my head. _Kim was here for a job. In Seaford. To stay. Milton knew. Milton knew that she was coming and didn't tell me. I'm going to kill him too. _

A/N

So this is chapter 2, I hope you guys liked it. I am really new to and I have no idea how to use it so things might be different compared to other stories. When I first started this, like 3 hours ago, I didn't think that anyone was going to read it, but then I got like 5 story alerts and it made me extremely happy. Bare with me because I'm still trying to figure out how to use this website, but I will try to get better.

Also, some of you asked for longer chapters. One of the things I hate most about fan fiction are the extremely short chapters, so I will try to make them longer. On my computer they look a lot longer than on the site, so I will try my best. Tell me how you guys like the different POVs and if I should continue with them.

Last thing (sorry) I don't know how quickly I will able to put the rest of the story up. I had this idea for the second chapter a few minutes after the first so I just wrote it down, that will most likely not happen very often.

Thank You guys so much for reading J


	3. Catching Up

Chapter 3

Kim POV

I was face to face with Jack after he released me from the hug. I didn't know whether he was happy or sad too see me. To make myself feel better I went with happy. I told him about my job at Seaford High, and he seemed to be taking the news very well.

"So what have you been up to for the last 10 years?"

"Well, I am no a proud co-owner of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

"Really, you own this place? That's amazing Jack. Let me guess Rudy owns it too, and he left the doors unlocked which is why you didn't come out when you heard the door open."

"It's been 10 years, and you still know me so well."

" Well how have you been, I haven't seen the guys in forever what are they doing. We all have to get together soon." My mouth was talking at a mile a minute. I don't know why I was talking so fast. I guess it was a nervous habit, but I had no idea why I was so nervous.

"I would like that, I haven't seen the guys in a while either, well except for Milton, who I'm actually supposed to be with now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you should've told me that you had plans. I just came here and started talking, I should let you go." I started to get off the bench that we were sitting on and I felt Jack grab my wrists.

"I'm sure Milton wouldn't mind if you came along. We're going over to Falafel Phil's. We go out every week so its no big deal if you tag along, and he's bringing Julie, so if those two start getting all lovey dovey, I can talk to you."

"Those two are still dating! It's been like 13 years! Why aren't they married yet?!"

"Hey, you're asking the wrong guy that question."

"Are you sure it's ok if I tag along."

"Don't worry about it, just let me change out of my clothes and we can go."

Jack ran into the locker room and left me by myself in the dojo. I began to think of all the good times I had in here. I thought of the party we threw while Rudy was gone, then Jerry got stuck in the wall. I thought about when I first joined the dojo, they made me prove my skills to them, the day we all dressed up in costumes and played some strange game in the park for Milton. I turned around and saw that there was a picture of the gang on the wall. I remember the day we took that picture.

It was right after our last tournament before graduation. It took all three of them 4 years, but they finally moved up to an orange belt. Jack and I had competed against some Black Dragon students, and won. We took this picture after the tournament. We were all in a hug. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry were holding their belts above their heads like it were made out of gold. Jack stood next to me, and had his arm around my waist. Rudy was on Jerry's back so that he could be seen behind all of us. We all looked so happy. I missed this, I missed them.

Jack walked out of the locker room, and locked up before locking up the dojo. We both headed across to Falafel Phil's. I haven't had a falafel ball in years; I never tried looking for a restaurant because I figured that none of them would be the same as Phil's. When we walked in, I quickly saw Milton. He still had his red hair, but it was more of a crew cut than his bowl shaped haircut. And next to him was a girl who was supposedly Julie. She looked much different than she had 10 years ago. She had contacts on instead of glasses, and instead of her shoulder length hair, she had grown it until it reached in-between her shoulder blades.

Both of the looked up and looked just as stunned as Jack did. "Kim, Kim Crawford. Is that really you?" I smiled and said, "yeah Julie its me. How are you two?" "We're fine. What are you doing here; you told me that you weren't coming until August. I would've helped you out at the airport. When did you get here?" Milton was spitting out question after question on rapid fire. "Whoa, hold on a sec. One question at a time," I turned to Jack, "Is that what I sounded like back at the dojo?" He smiled and shook his head. "Well to answer that first question of yours, I was supposed to come in the beginning of August, but I had nothing left back home so I figured that I would come out a little early and get myself set up. I got to Seaford this morning, and I'll take you up on your offer to help me out, I need someone to drive me to the airport on Tuesday, so that I can return this rental. And I'm sure you're going to ask me this too, I got an apartment in the middle of town. It's close to everything, almost like walking distance. You can come over as soon as I set up, and my address is 67 Meroe Trail. Now I have a few questions for you Milton."

When I said that, he sat up a little bit straighter. I looked from him, to Julie, then back to him. "Why are you guys still dating?! It's been like 13 years! Why haven't you taken it to the next level yet?!" Julie was smirking, but I didn't know if it was for me or for Milton. "Funny you should bring that up Kim, we were talking about that last night. In fact-" " Hey Milton can I talk to you for a sec, in private." Jack asked him, Milton nodded and they left the table.

After they left, Julie started to talk again. "As I was saying, we were talking about how big of a commitment marriage is, and that we think that we're ready to take that step." "Really! Oh my God! Julie, that's great! You guys make the perfect couple."

"No matter how long we're together, we still aren't as cute as you and Jack."

"I've been back like what 3 hours now, and people already think that I'm with Jack. Jack and I are just friends. I haven't seen him in 10 years. We aren't just going to start dating."

"No, I guess you're right. So Kim, I haven't seen you in forever, what have you been up to, and what brings you back to Seaford."

"Well, Milton called me up, don't ask me how he knew this, but he said that Seaford High was looking for a new math teacher and that he could get me an interview if I wanted one. So I got the job and I'm moving back to Seaford, but my family's staying in North Carolina. What about you?"

" Well, after high school, I realized that I wanted a new look. I figured new school, new people, new me. I didn't want some clothes that everyone else had, so I designed some of my own. Now I'm kind of like a designer. I'm not a big name designer, but I have some clothes out there. My brand is called Zangara, have you heard of it?"

My jaw dropped. That was only my most favorite brand ever. Working on a teacher's salary didn't give you the luxury to by fancy clothes, so when I went to places like TJ Maxx, I would go straight to the aisle where the sold Zangara clothing. Zangara sold clothes that were work appropriate, but also for after work, and they were affordable for people like me.

" I love your brand, actually you designed 90% of my closet."

"Really! Wow thanks Kim! I'm going to send you some of my new designs, and you can give me feed back."

"Wow that would be great, thanks."

At that moment the guys walked back to the table. I got on line and ordered for our table. I picked up the tray and sat down at the table. We were at Falafel Phil's until the kicked us out. I was disappointed because Phil wasn't there tonight, and I was hoping to see him. I had forgotten my bag back at the dojo, so Jack walked me back. He unlocked the door and turned the lights on.

I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, Jack had a large grin on his face. "What's up with you?" "Your phone started to ring," he said and a deep blush spread across my face. When any other girls' phones ring, its usually not a big deal. I usually wouldn't care, but Jack had heard it ring. " Kimmy, you're blushing. Don't worry I think your ringtone's cute." That made me blush even harder. After Jack relocked the dojo, he walked me to my car.

"Well, I'll see you soon Jack."

"Yea I hope so."

"Night."

"Night Kimmy."

Jack POV

Kim and I ended up talking for 20 minutes, and I completely forgot about my plans with Milton. Kim decided that she was going to join us for dinner and I went to the locker room to change. I changed out of my clothes, and that's when I realized how bad I smelled. _How could Kim stand to be around me?_

I opened up my locker, and pulled out my bottle of cologne. Rudy had given me this bottle a couple weeks ago. His ex-girlfriend had given it to him and he didn't want to remember… what's her face. I sprayed it on, and completely regretted it. This stuff smelled awful. I quickly ran to the bathroom so that I could rinse this stuff off before it made me smell even worse. When I thought that I had the entire stench off, I made my way back outside to Kim.

We walked together to the restaurant, and sat down next to Milton and Julie. Kim and Julie started talking about why she was here and how she was. The same questions that I had asked her just half an hour ago. I perked up a bit when Milton asked her where she was going to live, and she said 67 Meroe Trail. I didn't say anything because I wanted to surprise her tomorrow morning. When Kim brought up Milton and Julie's relationship, I asked Milton to talk too me.

"What's up Jack?"

"You knew Kim was coming back. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you, you just weren't listening. I'm guessing you don't remember. I came over to the dojo last week when Olivia showed up."

I remembered what he was talking about… _It was 3 o'clock on Olivia and mine's 8-month anniversary. We were going to go out to some fancy restaurant that would cost me a fortune but make her happy. I changed out of my workout clothes and put on dark jeans and a blue pinstripe button down shirt. When I walked out of the locker room, I saw Milton sitting on the bench talking to a very good-looking Olivia. She was wearing a light green dress that ended right above her knees, and some high heel shoes that made her 3 inches taller. She looked amazing. I went over to hug her, and Milton started to talk. "Aren't you excited Jack? We haven't seen her in years. She's going to be staying here for a whole year!" To be honest I had no idea what he was talking about, I just wanted to get this date started. I figured if I nodded my head and smiled he would stop talking. For once it actually worked. "Well I'm going to go now, it looks like you have a date planned." "We'll see you later Milton."_

So he must have been telling me that Kim was coming back when I wasn't listening. "You know I get distracted when Olivia's around." "Gah! Don't turn this into my fault. It's your fault you weren't listening or paying attention. I told you that Kim was coming, you just weren't listening."

"You're right I should've been listening. So she's staying the whole school year."

"Yea, she's going to be the new 9th and 10th grade Math teacher. It's a good thing that we have Kim; our last math teacher was awful. The kids learned nothing, and she couldn't even answer her own questions. So you must be happy."

"What exactly am I happy about?"

" Kim's new living arrangements." I was happy, but I wouldn't admit it to Milton. I just rolled my eyes at him and nodded me head back to where the girls were siting. We stayed at the Falafel Phil's until they had to start cleaning up. We were having so much fun. We told stories about us as the Wasabi Warriors, and caught up. As it turns out, Kim was at the top of her class in her college days. She had taught at a public school before coming here, but had been laid off.

Kim had forgotten her purse back at the dojo, so I walked her back, so that I could open it up for her. Kim went to the bathroom, and left me siting on the chairs waiting for her to come back. _Don't you get all tough with me? I'm sayin' won't you come kick it with me, and we could have a ball, and run up the wall. That's just how we do, and no matter how much I chop and punch it's not as cool as kickin' it with you. _

I was trying to find out where the music was coming from, and I realized it was Kim's phone. It must be her ringtone. I haven't heard that song in years. Jerry had come up with an idea that we should make the Wasabi Warriors into a band. It was a one-time thing, but it was a lot of fun. Kim and I had written the song, and we recorded it in Eddie's garage. I knew that I have the video of us making the song somewhere in my apartment. I would have to find it when I went home.

I was still smiling when Kim came out of the bathroom. I told her that her phone went off, and that immediately brought a blush to her face. I guess she was embarrassed that I had heard her ringtone. Even though she was embarrassed, I loved that she missed us enough to listen to that song every time her phone rang.

I walked Kim to her car and watched her drive away.

I could already tell that this was going to be a good summer.

A/N

Hey guys! So that was chapter 3! I hope you liked it. I would love to hear feedback from all of you! I may be a little slow with the updates. I know some authors have a few chapters finished before they post one chapter, but I write after I post, so please be patient.


	4. My Day With You

A/N: Just to let you guys know, right now it's the beginning of July in the story. Obviously its not July right now, so I'll put the dates on the top of the chapter just to help out. In this chapter I'm going to be switching POVs a lot just to give you a heads up! Also there's this song by the Jonas Brothers called Just Friends, and it kind of goes along with Kick's relationship. GO check it out! Or don't.

Chapter 4

July 7, 2025- Saturday

Jack POV

I was woken up this morning, not by my alarm clock, but my neighbor, Alice.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack! Open up. I have to be at work in 20 minutes! Open up the door! I know you have to be awake in 15 minuets anyway, just get up!" I knew that if I didn't open the door soon, she would wake up the whole building. I lived in an apartment building in the middle of town. I had a car but in reality I didn't really need one. Everything was walking distance from the building. When I first bought this apartment, Alice was the first person I met. She lived across the hallway, and was the happiest person I knew. Alice and I had become really close. Our floor only held 5 apartments. My neighbor, Mrs. Manga, was not as welcoming as Alice was. She was a cranky old lady who yelled at me for everything I did.

I opened the door, and was met with a happy, but tired looking Alice. She had wavey brown hair that fell down to her shoulders. Alice was a secretary at a law firm, so she had on her office clothes. When I noticed that she had a basket in her hands, I couldn't help but wonder what it was for.

"Did you hear that we have a newbee on our floor?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I did."

" I hope she's our age. We don't need another Mrs. Manga. "

" You're right we absolutely do NOT need another Mrs. Manga."

" I have to go, and I don't want to wake up the new neighbor."  
" She may be awake after the wake up call I got."

" Sorry about that, but it's already 6;15! I have to be at work by 6:40. I went to the store and picked this up. It's full of candies and chocolates. If you give it to the neighbor, you can out your name on the card, just don't eat anything. Will you do it for me?"

I had to make Alice work for it. She did wake me up 15 minutes early today. " I don't know Alice. When I wake up, I usually don't like it when its my neighbor yelling from the other side of my door." She started to pout. Ever since I moved in here, Alice had become like a little sister to me. "Fine Alice, you win. I'll give it to the new neighbor, but why are you going to work on a Saturday?" "My boss has a big case coming up this week, and he asked me to come in so that we can work on it I'm coming home at around 6 tonight, if the newbee's cool, why don't you ask them to come to the club with us tonight. " " Kay, sure Alice."

She hugged me then ran to the elevator before she was late. I had forgot that Alice and Olivia had made plans for tonight. There was this new club called _Dusk _, and the girls wanted to try it out. I was going to be Olivia's date tonight, but I didn't know if Alice was bringing anyone. I went to my kitchen and turned on the pot of coffee. If I could meet the man who invented coffee, I would get on the ground and start praising him. I would not make it through the day without coffee.

After I drank my coffee, I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the T.V. I remembered Kim's ringtone from the night before, and I went to search for the video of us making our one and only song/

Kim POV

I don't know who it was, but if this happened everyday, I would go insane. Someone was screaming in the hallway for a Jack to wake up. I couldn't fall asleep, so I made my way to the bathroom, so I took a shower. When I got out I blow-dried and slightly curled my hair. I turned on my coffee pot and tried to find my box with al my clothes in it. I had sweatpants and a t-shirt on, but I wanted to go out today, not looking like a pretty hobo.

It wasn't even 7:00 when someone knocked on the door. _What is with this floor? Why do they all wake up early. _ I was not a morning person, but it seemed that everyone on this floor was. As far as I knew, there were only 4 other people living on this floor. The Manager, Cassidy, told me that my neighbor was a guy around my age, a girl who was two years younger than me, a cranky old lady, and a guy two years older than me named Austin.

I had met Austin last night, and he seemed nice. I was hoping that he wasn't the one knocking on my door, or the one screaming this morning, because I really didn't want to yell at him. Austin was a musician, he played with his band, My Oh My, at this night club called Dusk. He invited me too see him play tonight, and I was hoping to find my clothes before then.

I walked to the door and opened it up. I was not expecting to see _him _ on the other side of the door.

"Hey there neighbor. How's it going. You enjoy your wake up call this morning."

"Jack, what do you mean neighbor?" I can't believe this. When I found this apartment, I knew it would too good to be true. It's not that I didn't like Jack, its just that he's not the best neighbor. Once all of the Wasabi Warriors had to stay with Rudy at the dojo over night while his apartment was being fumigated, and lets just say it was not a pleasant experience. Originally I thought that it would be Jerry I would end up screaming at, it turns out that Jack was the worst sleeper ever. He talks in his sleep, he sleep walks, and when he can't sleep, he likes to listen to loud music.

" I live next door, oh and this is for you." He handed me a basket full of candy and chocolate.

"Thanks, but why didn't you tell me we are going to be neighbors last night?'

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Also you I'm guessing you got a lovely wake up call this morning. Alice doesn't usually do that but she wanted me to give you this basket. Alice lives in the apartment next to mine. She also invited us to the new club tonight. I think it's name is Dusk. You wanna come?"

"Sure sounds like fun. I just have to find my clothes first. Why don't you come in?"

I opened up the door, and Jacked walked in. He placed the basket on my kitchen counter, and took a look around. "Its not much since I don't have anything unpacked, but its all mine." " Do you want any help with that? Unpacking?"

"Sure I could use some help as you can see."

Each box was labeled. I had a chart of all the boxes that had been shipped over and what was in my suitcase. We started by putting each box in the right room, then we unpacked it. By 5, we had almost everything unpacked, and put in the right spots. Jack had even helped me hang pictures on the wall. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself for the next two months because all I had planned was moving in.

I was hanging my clothes in the closet when I heard a crash come from the living room. _ Oh God I hope he didn't break something valuable_. I walked into the room, and jack was on the floor with a box on his chest. "Jack! Are you ok?" I gave him my hand and pulled him up. The box that was on his chest had my messy handwriting on it. On the front of the box, in bright green letters, it said _The Wasabi Warriors_.

That box was full of all the things we did together as the Wasabi Warriors. I had pictures from tournaments, little trinkets from the adventures we had, my karate belts, and just little reminders of how things used to be. "What's in the box Kimmy?" "Nothing," I spat back to him, I tried to take the box away, but Jack held it high over his head. "Jack, come on give it back." If there's nothing in it you wouldn't mind me looking would you?" With that he dashed out of my apartment, and ran into the hallway. I heard a door slam and chased after him. I didn't know which apartment was his, only that he lived on this floor.

I started with the one across the hall. Big mistake. A cranky old woman answered the door, and did not looked pleased to see me. "Hi, my name's Kim. I just moved into the apartment across the hallway. I was wondering if you knew which apartment was Jack Brewer's." "don't you know what time it is? Some people are trying to eat dinner. That Brewer kid is always causing trouble. Now he has a pretty girl to encourage him!" She started to mutter under her breath, and slammed the door. The apartment next to hers was Austin's, and I knew that he was at work, so I didn't bother knocking.

There were only two apartments left so I took a guess. I knocked on the apartment right next to mine, and Jack opened up with a grin on his face. "Would you like to come in Kimmy?"

Jack POV

After I ran out of Kim's apartment, I locked myself in mine. I hope Kim would knock on the other doors before mine, because I didn't tell her where I lived. I knew that I had at least 5 minutes before she came, so I opened up the box. I know that it was wrong, but I let curiosity take over.

The box that was labeled the Wasabi Warriors, was full of things from our time together in high school. Kim had a whole scrapbook dedicated to us. I opened it up and saw pictures from every tournament we went to. There was a picture of me and Kim from the time we went to China. The front cover was a picture of the whole gang, that Rudy took, after we went 'treasure' hunting with Eddie. I flipped over the page, and Kim had pictures of me and Rudy from our failed acting career as Pomegranate Man and the Drousies. On the next page, there was a picture of us riding in a pirate ship from the Seaford parade. I was going to have to ask Kim if I could have a copy of this.

I put the book on the table, and went back to the box. I found Kim's black belt, a book, and some videos. I couldn't remember where I hap put the video of the gang making our song, so I tried to find Kim's copy.

I found it underneath her old Bobby Wasabi t-shirt just as she knocked on the door. "Would you like to come in Kimmy?" She walked in and saw that I had already went through the box. "Jack! You don't go through other people's things!" "Sorry, I got curious. Do you want to watch the videos?" She huffed and curled up on the couch. I popped the first disk into the DVD player. I took a few seconds for the fuzz to clear off the screen, but then a clear picture showed up. I remembered this.

Kim's mom had filmed the first tournament I had competed in two years. I watched as Eddie won his yellow belt. Next Jerry tried to preform with his nun -chucks, but it didn't go so well. After jerry, we watched as Milton broke the boards winning him his belt, but then being disqualified. Finally it was Kim vs. me. I watched as Frank kicked me, spraining my ankle. I saw Kim quite the Black Dragons, then I heard her mom talking to her on the camera

_ "Kim! Kim wait are you sure you want to quite, you've been working so hard."_

_ "Mom, there is no way that I will compete for cheaters. They probably just broke Jack's leg. How could you watch that then tell me I should compete?"_

_ "Its just, I know how hard you've been working for this tournament, and how much you love karate. What will you do now?"_

_ "If you don't mind, I'd actually like to join the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He must be crazy! He's going to try and compete with that foot!"_

I hit the pole and it went flying into Milton's dad's chest just like I remembered. "See, I knew it from that moment on that you were insane, I just didn't know how insane you were." "Ha ha ha Kim, you think you're really funny don't you." "Yes I do," she said with a smile on her face." I went to go pick up the next disk, and that's when I realized the time. It was already 6:30! We were going to leave for the club at 7!

"Hey Kim, why don't you go change, and then come back over when you're finished. Alice wanted us to be ready by 7. That is if you still want to come."

" I have no other plans, is anyone else coming with us?"

"Its me, you Alice, and Olivia."

"I know Alice is our neighbor, but who's Olivia?"

"Sorry I forgot you don't know who she is. Olivia is my girlfriends, I think you two will get along really well. I'll leave the door open just incase you finish before I get out of the shower."

I said goodbye to Kim and walked into the bathroom. When I got in there, I heard the T.V. shut off and the door close.

Kim POV

I don't know why it hurt so much hearing that Jack had a girlfriend. I've been gone for 10 years of course he has a girlfriend! And we weren't even dating when he left, so I wasn't understanding why it hurt so much. Jack and I were never more than friends no matter how hard I tried to get him to realize that I wanted to be,

Maybe that's why it was bothering me so much. In all the time I knew Jack, he had only went out with a few girls, he never called any of them his _girlfriend_. This girl was able to capture the attention of Jack Brewer when I was not.

I got back to my apartment, and began to get ready. I put my hair up in a messy bun and curled the hair that fell around my face. Then I changed into a cute purple top with some sparkles on it. I put on tight black pants and my black heels. I looked at myself in the mirror and had to admit I did look good. I snacked on a few pieces of candy that was in the basket. I seriously had to go to the supermarket. The only edible things in my apartment were the bag of chips I got for the airplane, a bottle of water I got at Falafel Phil's , my coffee, and the basket full of candy.

I sipped my water, and locked my door. I saw Austin in the hallway and stopped to talk to him.

" Hey Austin."

"Hey Kim. Wow you look amazing."

'Thanks. Actually I'm going to Dusk tonight, so I will be able to see you play."

"Cool, do you need a ride over there?"

" No, I'm good. It turns out that one of my friends from high school, is my neighbor."

"Oh, you know Brewer huh?"

"Yea we were friends back in high school. Well I'll see you later."

"Yea bye."

I let myself into Jack's apartment, and shut the door behind me. I could hear the shower still running. _That guy cares about his hair more than I care about my phone, _ I thought to myself. It was ridiculous the amount of time Jack spent on his hair back in high school. I turned the T.V on and started to watch a re-run of an old show called The King of Queens. I loved this show, Doug and Carrie were hilarious, but Arthur was my favorite.

I heard the water stop running, and the doorbell rang. "Hey Kim, could you get that for me?" "Sure Jack," I said before I heard a blow dryer turn on. I ran to the door and opened it up. When I opened it I saw a blonde with a lot of make up on. Her face was a different color than her neck, and that was never a good sign.

"Can I help you?," I asked her. She seemed a little annoyed but I wasn't sure why.

"You're not Jack," she stated. _ Wow she's smat what gave it away the fact that I'm a girl or the fact that I have long blonde hair?_ I thought sarcastically in my head.

"No I'm not. Can I help you?"

" Where's Jack, and who are you?" _ She's a piece of work_." Jack's in the bathroom and I'm Kim. And again is there anything that I can help you with?"

"I'm Olivia, Jack's girlfriends. We're supposed to be going out together tonight. _ Oh God, she's the girlfriend? This was not going to be a fun night. _ "Well Jack's fixing his hair, would you like to come sit down?" She shoved her way past me and sat down on the couch. _ What did you get yourself into Kim?_


	5. Our Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Chapter 5

Later on July 7, 2025

Kim POV

I sat on the couch, feeling Olivia's eyes looking over me. She was a typical blonde, the kind I didn't want to be. She had a halter neck red top of that barley covered her chest, and a black mini skirt (if that what you could call it), paired with black booties. I was being judgmental, so maybe she could really be nice. I was doing to her, what I hated when people did to me. When people first meet me, they think I'm just another pretty face with no brains in her head.

Jack was still blow-drying his hair when the show ended. "So your name's Olivia?"

"Yea what about it?"

"I was just trying to make small talk." After that I shut my mouth. There was nothing-good left on T.V., and knowing Jack, he would be at least another 10 minutes. I put in another one of my Wasabi Warriors. I knew which one this was and put it in on purpose.

After we went to Milton's L.A.R.P in the park, I had turned on the video camera to capture how stupid we looked. I was dressed as a princess and there were branches in my hair. My hair had also been cut and was sticking up in every direction. Jerry had half of his face painted, was in a man skirt, and was wearing a long wig. His face paint had smudged across his face and was all over his shirt. His hair, like mine also had branches in it, and there were hints of blue towards the end. Eddie, who was dressed as an elf, had some dried mud on his face. One of his ears had fallen off and the one that had stayed was torn. Jack was dressed as a knight, and had a large bump on his forehead. His hair was covered in mud, and on our way back a bird had pooped on his head. I swear he almost had a heart attack. I wasn't too sure what Rudy was dressed as, but there where rips in his tights, and mud all across his face. And Milton, who was dressed as a king, did not have a single spot of dirt on him.

I had given Milton the camera, and he filmed us as we tied to get clean again. I had to clean out Jack's hair because I was the only one he trusted with his "pride and joy". It took 5 of us a lot of scrubbing, but we got all the paint off of Jerry's face.

I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around. Jack was standing there in dark blue jeans and a white button down shit. He spotted Olivia and started smiling. She went up to him and they started kissing. _I swear if this happens all night I __**will **__throw up. _

It's been two minutes and they were still making out in front of me. I could feel the burn in the back of my throat that signals vomit. I cleared my throat but they couldn't hear me. I was saved by a knock on the door. They finally pulled apart, and Jack noticed me. "Hey Kim, didn't know you where there." He walked to the door and opened it up. I saw a girl stand at the front. That better be Alice, or Olivia was going to be pissed. The girl had brown hair down to her shoulders, and it was pinned back in an intricate way. She was wearing a silver dress that had ruffles on the bottom. The dress was low cut, but nothing like Olivia's. "Hey Alice, are you ready to go?" "Yup I came here to get you guys."

I walked to the door so that I could introduce myself. "Hi, you must be Alice, my name's Kim, I live next door. Thanks for the basket by the way." She hugged me tightly, like we were old friends. " Oh no problem, I knew that Jack or Mrs. Manga weren't going to get you anything."

We walked to the building's parking lot together. Jack, Olivia and Alice were going to the fourth floor, but my car was on the second. "Hey guys I'll meet you out front my car's two floors down." Nonsense! You can ride in my car. Don't worry I'm not a crazy killer or anything, I just want to get too know you," Alice said. I was hesitant at first, but then I realized Alice is probably a girl who always gets what she wants when she wants it, so I went with her. We walked up to her car, a navy blue beamer.

"Wow, nice car."

"Thanks." I went over to the passenger door, and got it. She started the car, and I could see Jack's car behind us. He gave me a small wave and mouthed 'good luck' "So you know Jack huh?"

"Yea, we were friends back in high school."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where you guys ever more than friends?"

"No," I said, but it didn't sound very confident.

"Kim, I have a feeling we are going to be good friends. By any chance were you part of the Wasabi Warriors?"

"Yeah, how did you know about that?"

"Jack talks about it a lot." Her statement made me blush a little. I've always hated how my blush revealed how I felt.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" _Wow, Alice gets right to the point_.

'No I don't, do you?"

"Nope, that must be why Olivia doesn't like you. I saw her eyeing you from across the room."

"So I didn't just imagine it. I don't know what I did to her, but she does not like me at all."

"Don't worry, I don't like her either. Just don't tell Jack. He thinks the sun and moon sets on Olivia, Milton and I met her a few weeks ago, and she's very snobby."

We arrived at the club as Alice was talking. This place was small, and there was a long line to get in. The valet took Alice's keys, and I walked toward the end of the line.

"Where are you going missy?"

"Alice, the end of the line is around the corner, we have to get there fast so that it doesn't get longer." Alice started laughing. I didn't think of myself as naïve, but I was definitely missing something.

"Oh Kim, you know nothing about me, so I'll help you out. I do not wait on lines. My boss's nephew is the owner of the club and put our names on the front of the list." I knew that Alice was the type of person who gets what she wants how she wants it. We waited next to the door for Olivia and Jack to show up, and then we walked right into the club.

_This place is amazing!_ Every wall had a mirror on it, making the crowd looking larger than it really was. The bar was made out of a light blue class, and there was a chandelier made out of wine glasses. The dance floor changed color when someone stepped on it. There was a lounge area in the corner. There were around 5 couches, then an area made for two people, and there was a curtain to be closed for privacy.

Alice started walking towards the couches, so I followed her. Jack and Olivia followed us, but I had a feeling that they wouldn't really be paying attention. Alice and I stopped talking when Jack and Olivia got up. "Um.. we're.. um going to the section made for two people." Jack looked awkward while he was saying this. He was scratching the back of his neck, and Olivia was clutching his arm while running her finger through his hair.

It was making me sick. I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost punched the person in the gut, before I turned around and realized that it was Austin.

"Oh, Austin, hey. By the way next time you do that just for a heads up, give me a warning before you touch me warn me because I will punch you next time."

"I'll remember this next time. I'm glad that you're hear watching the set tonight."

"I'm excited, it's been a while since I've heard a live band play. Are you guys any good?"

'We're okay," someone started calling Austin's name "That's me, we have one more sound-check before we go on. I'll see you later."

He walked towards the stage. "Well, I need a drink," I said then walked to the bar. I have never once in my life been drunk before. I promised myself when I turned 21 that I would never be drunk, and so far I've kept that promise. I got a beer, and slowly sipped on it.

"No way! Whooo! We got a Crawford in the house!" I knew that voice. Only one of my friends said 'whooo'. I turned around to see Jerry smiling at me. I jumped out of my seat and into his arms.

"Jerry!"

"I'm glad to see you too mamacita! What are you doing here? Don't you live in like North Carolina?"

"Yea I did, but I got a teaching job at Seaford High, so I'm back in town. What about you, aren't you some famous dancer now who tour's the world?"

"I was but I realized my home is here in Seaford, so I opened up this club."

"Wait, you own this place?"

"Yeah pretty sweet isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?"

"I just got here yesterday Jerry, no date yet. And who said I was here by myself. My neighbor Alice invited me here, and Jack, who is also one of my neighbors, is here with his girlfriend Olivia."

"Jack, as in Jack Brewer?"

"Yea."

"Wow I haven't seen him in years, almost as long as I haven't seen you."

"Kim, I've been looking for you-" Alice stopped talking when she saw Jerry sitting next to me. The club has been getting more crowded, and I guess she couldn't see me anymore. "Wow Kim, you work fast."

"Alice! He is… There is… Nothing… Alice, this is Jerry. Jerry and I were friends back in high school."

"Hi," said Alice. I think she was embarrassed from her comment earlier.

"Is there any chance you would like to dance gorgeous?"

"Sure I would love too, Kim do you mind holding my purse?" she didn't wait for my response before she handed me her purse and walked towards the dance floor with Jerry. _ Well so much for not being here by yourself Kim. I might as well be by myself, _ I thought. I kept sipping my beer when my phone rang.

I smiled, it was my friend Taylor, from North Carolina. We met each other at school. I was studying to become a math teacher, and she was studying to be come a music teacher. We instantly bonded. She was one of those friends that you can tell everything too without worrying about everyone else finding out. We talked for 10 minutes. It was hard to hear her with the music blearing in the background, but what I caught was that she was coming to visit me next month.

When I hung up my phone, I heard a voice behind me. "Hey there beautiful." Unlike the last time, I didn't recognize this voice. The voice belonged to a man with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He sat down next to me and ordered himself a drink. "I'm Leo," he said holding out his hand. "Kim." "Wow, you look like you're having so much fun here by yourself, that you don't even have the time to acknowledge a random guy who takes an interest to you." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice, and I really wanted to slap him, but he was right, sort of. "Sorry, so why do you have an interest in me exactly?" "Well a pretty girl like you sitting here all alone could only mean 3 things, first you just got out of a relationship, 2, you came here with your friends, they found dates and left you, or 3 you're insane and that's why nobody is going near you."

He seemed very confident in his answers. He almost got it right. "You were really close actually, I came here with some friends, one brought a date, and left, the other is dancing with a guy that I haven't seen in 10 years, and I may or may not be insane." "I'll take my chances," he said. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

Jack POV

It was almost 12, and I was so ready to go home. Olivia had ordered too many drinks, and was now passed out drunk on the couch. I was trying to find Kim and tell her that I was leaving, but I didn't want to leave Olivia alone.

That's when I saw Alice on the couch making out with some random guy. _ Either she's drunk, or didn't tell me about her new boyfriend._ Olivia and I were still in the secluded area, she didn't want to leave not that I had a problem with that, so I shut the curtain to make it look like there were people inside. I walked over to Alice and put my hand on her shoulder. "Aren't you going to introduce us Alice?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I don't know why but I felt very protective over Alice, like she was my little sister. They stopped kissing and my eyes went wide when I saw who she was kissing. "I would, but I have a feeling that you two already know each other." I wasn't looking at Alice, but I could hear the smile in her voice. "jerry! Dude I haven't seen you in years! How's it going?" We did one of those manly hugs then he told me how he went from a dancer to a successful nightclub owner. " Hey Alice, do you know where Kim is?" "No, the last time I saw her she was at the bar, but that was more than 3 hours ago." Okay well I'm going to look for her then head out of here, I'll text you if she comes home with my." I left the two love birds in the corner and went over to the bar to look for Kim. I didn't see her at the bar, but I did see her on the dance floor with Leo.

After the Wasabi Warriors broke up, I realized that they were my only real friends, and went to go find some new ones. I had met Leo at a karate tournament when I was 19. We competed against each other, and started to become friends after that. I knew Leo, and that's why I was shocked that he was dancing with a girl like Kim. Kim wasn't a goody two shoes, but she wasn't innocent either. Leo usually went for the bad girls, but he also liked girls who were hard to get. _ Maybe that's why he was with Kim. _

I made my way over to the dance floor, and stood next to them. 'Well you two look like you're having fun." "Dude, what are you doing here?" "I was looking for Kim, but it seems that you found her first."

"Wait you know my girl Kim?"

"Yeah, I know Kim," I loved Leo like a brother, but he was ticking me off. Who did he think he was calling Kim 'his girl'.

"Kim , I was just going to tell you that I was leaving. You can come with me or you can go with Alice, she's over in the corner with Jerry."

"Do you mind if I go with you, I'm kind of tired."

"Sure, no problem."

Leo, turned to Kim and started talking. "Kim, call me sometime okay, Jack will give you my number."

"Sure I'd love to Leo."

We drove home in silence. Kim was in the passenger's seat, and Olivia was laid down in the back seat. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't comfortable either. I didn't know why things were awkward with us. We used to be best friends. I guess that might be the reason. We _used_ to be best friends. I didn't really know a lot about this new Kim, but I was determined to get to know her.

I took 15 minutes to get home, and when I pulled into the parking garage, Kim was fast asleep. I didn't know if I should wake her up, or bring Olivia to my apartment, then carry Kim up to her's. I couldn't leave Kim down here, but if I woke her up I would be hit several times. Olivia was already drunk, and in the morning she wouldn't remember if I had brought her up first or second, I walked around the car and opend up the passenger door. First I went through Kim's purse trying to find her keys so that I would be able to open the front door. I put the keys in my mouth the scooped Kim up in my arms.

I didn't realize this before, but she looked really pretty tonight. My arms were starting to get tired, so I tried to walk as fast as I could to the elevator. I had no way to push the elevator button, but thankfully Austin was just coming home from the club. "Hey, great set tonight by the way, you and your band really killed it."

"thanks, it looks like you guys had a fun night."

"Yeah, I have Kim here, and my girlfriends passed out in the car."

"I could help you if you want." I didn't even consider Austin's offer. Kim would kill me if she found out that I gave her to a random guy. " Thanks for the offer, but I would just feel better if took Kim all the way."

The elevator button chimed, announcing that we had made it to our floor, and I headed towards Kim's apartment. It took a few tries, but I got the key in the whole and brought Kim to her bedroom. I laid her down in her bed, and took off her shoes. I placed her under the covers, and watched while she snuggled up with her bed sheet. I leaned forward to place a kiss on her head, when I noticed the sparkling picture frame next to her bed. It was a picture of the Wasabi Warriors, and around the frame it said friends forever.

It was nice to know that Kim thought of us while she was out making a life for herself. I was going to have to prove to her that we were worth remembering.

A/N

How did you guys like chapter 5? What do you think of Olivia? Obviously I got her name from Olivia Holt, but she does not reflect her, also Leo cant look like Leo Howard, because Jack already does, so I've decided that he looks like Blair Redford. For those of you who don't know, Blair Redford plays Ethan Whitehorse, on ABC Family's The Lying Game, which if you don't already, should watch because its amazing.


	6. A Ninja-tastic Birthday Party

Chapter 6

July 8, 2025

Kim POV

When I opened my eyes in the morning, there was a bright light blinding my eyes. When I came in last night, I guess I forgot to shut the curtains. _Wait, how did I get home last night, the last thing I remember, and I was in Jack's car. _ How did I get to my apartment, from Jack's car? _Maybe I just can't remember walking to my apartment._

I put on a light pink sundress, and a jean jacket before heading out to the kitchen. _I forgot to go to the supermarket again!_ Well, at least it was a Sunday morning, so there most likely will not be a lot of people there. I threw on a pair of sandals, and locked up the door. I knocked on Jack's door. I was going to ask him if he needed anything from the supermarket, before I left. _It was the least I could do since he drove me home last night._

It wasn't Jack who opened the door, it was Olivia. "What are you doing here?" She was dressed only in a bathrobe, and her hair was up in a messy bun. _ Uggh why must she be so annoying?_ "Good Morning Olivia," I said with the largest smile I could muster up, " I was going to go to the supermarket and I was wondering if Jack needed anything. I figured I could save him a trip." I heard footsteps in the background, and Jack appeared in the front door. He came to the door only wearing his plaid sleep pants. Karate seemed to be doing him well because he had muscles all over his stomach. "Hey Kim, hey babe." He turned and kissed Olivia. "Kim, what's going on?" "I'm going to the supermarket and I was wondering if you needed anything." "If you don't mind I can use a few things, let me just go write it down."

He walked into the living room, and started on his list. He left me at the door, with Olivia. She was glaring at me the entire time he was gone. I don't know what I did to her, but there was no way we could be friends if she kept acting like this. Jack came back, and handed me his list. "Are you sure you don't mind." " Yeah Jack its fine, you made sure I got home safe last night, and I'll buy your groceries." "Thanks Kimmy." When he said that, I swear I could almost here a growl.

I walked to the elevator, just as it was closing, but Alice kept it open for me.

"Hey Alice, did you and Jerry have fun last night." Alice slightly blushed, and nodded her head. She started searching through her bag, and pulled out what looked like a note card. "Jerry asked me to give this to you, he said that he wants you guys to hang out sometimes." I started smiling. I liked the idea of hanging out with Jerry; maybe Jack and Milton could come too. That reminded me. I wanted to see Rudy today; I would have to ask Jack if I could come to the dojo today.

Between my list and Jack's list, I was done with my shopping within an hour. I got on the line, and looked at the headlines on the magazines around the checkout line. I picked one up and started to look through it. Even though I took Karate for four years, it didn't help the clumsiness in my genes. I dropped the magazine; when I went to pick it up, I hit my head on someone else's. _Nice job Kim, this guy was trying to help you, and you thank him by inuring him. _" I am so sorry, I didn't see you there-" I immediately stopped talking when I realized whom I was talking to. "Eddie, Eddie Jones? Oh my gosh!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck. " I haven't seen you for years! How are you?" I had a strange sense of déjà vu asking him this. I feel like I have repeated this sentence more times than I could count in the last three days.

" I'm great Kim. When did you move back to Seaford?"

"Three days ago, I live next door to Jack actually."

"Wow, I haven't seen him in years, him or Milton. I saw Jerry a few days ago. We do this thing where we go out together once a week just for old times sake."

"That's cool, from what I know, Milton and Jack do the same thing. I don't know about you guys, but I have off for the rest of summer, we're going to have to all get together, just us."

"I would like that. I'm sure Grace would like to see you too. "

"Grace as in Grace O'Doherty? "

"Yea we ran into each other last year, and started dating."

"Wow, that's great."

" So Kim, what about you and Jack? Are there any wedding bells?"

"No! Why does everyone assume that I came back for Jack? He has a girlfriend, who is the worst person I have ever met. She hates me just because I'm a girl who happens to be friends with Jack!"

I didn't realize that the cashier had bagged all my groceries while we were catching up Actually, he looked annoyed that I hadn't been paying attention, and that we were holding up the line. I paid for my groceries, and gave Eddie my number so that we could catch up. I was walking to my car, when one of my plastic bags ripped. _Nice job Kim._ I bent down to pick the items up, and the other bag ripped. I let out a groan, while trying to place all of my items in my arms. "Here ley me help you with that," I heard a voice behind me say. It was Leo. He helped me pick up my groceries and walked me to my car. "Thanks for your help. I probably would still be picking this all up if you didn't show up and help me."

"No problem, I like saving the damsel in distress."

"I am NOT a damsel."

"Ok, ok calm down. I don't need to get punched today."

"Sorry, I'm just in a crappy mood. My bags ripped, I haven't had my coffee, and the first person I got to see today was that witch Olivia." _ Shoot I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. _ _Leo was a friend with Jack, what if he said something? _ I guess a look of despair was on my face because the next thing I knew, Leo was telling me that he wouldn't say anything to Jack.

"Well, thanks for the bags, and for the future, when you're not going to say anything to Jack."

"Don't worry about it Kim. I don't know if you know this, but you're beautiful." _ Wait what did he say?_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No don't worry about it, not many people tell me I'm pretty, so its an unusual comment, at least it is for me. "

"Maybe we could go out sometime."

"I would like that."

He handed me his phone, and ii typed my number in. We said our goodbyes, and I drove away. I pulled into the parking lot, and I saw Olivia getting into her car. I needed to find out what this girl's problem was, and I needed to know now. I still wanted to be friends with Jack, so I couldn't let her get in the way.

"Olivia! Hey wait up!" I was running towards her car, before she could get in and shut the door on my face.

"Hi."

"What do you want? I'm busy, I have a photo shoot in an hour, and hair and makeup takes at least that long." _ So she's a model. Maybe that's what Jack sees in her because it definitely can't be her personality. _

_"_ I just wanted to know what I did, to make you hate me."

" Well let's see, ever since I met Jack the one thing he always talks about are his high school days. He talks about his group, with an incredibly stupid name. I think it's like the Wannabe Wavers. -"

"The Wasabi Warriors."_ Someone needed to get this girl some brains._

"Yeah whatever. Well he always used to talk about this one girl in particular, Kim Crawford." My heart stopped beating, and I took a deep breath. Jack had been talking about me while I was gone. I was going to have to find out what he said to make that none of his other friends hated me too.

" He said that this girl Kim, was unlike anyone he's ever met. She was different. All the other girls wanted to date Jack, she just wanted to be friends" _oh if he only knew_, "And she cared who he was on the inside not his looks. Apparently he and this girl were best friends. It was really starting to piss me of, how much he talked about her. What if she came back, and tried to make a move on him? He's really successful now, what if she takes my spot and uses him too?" _ Wait what now?_

_"_What do you mean that I'm going to use Jack like you are?"

"Oh silly Kim, I don't care about Jack. He's famous in the martial worlds didn't you know? I want to be an actress, but I'm having a hard time getting there on my own, so I figured play with Jack for a while, and climb up the social latter." _ This chick has serious problems! I was so telling Jack. _

_"_ Oh and if you're thinking about telling Jack, who do you think he's going to believe? Me, his girlfriend, or you, a girl he hasn't seen in almost 10 years?" She was right, Jack wouldn't believe me.

"So as I was saying, I don't like you because you can ruin my plans."

After that, she got into her car and slammed the door. I knew that if I didn't get out of the way, this insane witch was going to run me over. I moved out of her way, and she speed out of the parking lot like it was on fire.

I had to figure out a way to tell this news to Jack before he got seriously hurt.

Jack POV

After Olivia left, I hoped in the shower, then got changed, Usually I didn't go to the dojo on the weekends, but Rudy had booked a birthday party. WE hadn't originally planned on doing birthday parties, but the people loved it. Rudy had asked me to dress up as a ninja for his nephew's birthday party and show the kids a few moves. It is so hard to refuse Rudy, so I did it. The kids loved it, and suddenly all the kids wanted a ninja at their party.

I was on party duty for the next two months. Rudy figured we could make some extra money off of this, if we had the parties at the dojo, and taught the kids a few moves. Karate parties were apparently the coolest things now. I put on my t-shirt and sweatpants and went through my closet looking for my shoes. I heard a knock on the door, and went to open it. It was Kim with my groceries. "Hey."_ Really Jack, 'hey', that's all you got?_ "I have your stuff." She said holding up the plastic bags. "Thanks, let me get you the money for that." "Jack, don't worry about it, I've got it." "Are you sure?" I didn't want her to think that I was taking advantage of her. "Yea, but if you really appreciate it, you can keep me busy over the summer." _This could work, _I thought to myself. I can definitely help Kim out this summer. "Ok, you start today."

"Start what today Jack?"

"Well, you need something to keep yourself busy, and I cant do that while I'm at work, so you are being hired at the Bobby Wasabi dojo."

"Really?" She looked genuinely excited, and that made me happy.

"Yup! Now go change and come back here in 5 minutes."

While she went to change, I unpacked all the groceries. I would have to get Kim something on my next trip to the grocery store. She came back wearing black leggings, and a pink sweater with some sneakers. "Ready to go?" I asked her. "Yup," she said with a big smile on her face. I knew that she loved every second of this. When we were back in high school Kim was her happiest when she was in the dojo.

It took a few minutes of arguing, but I got Kim into my car. I pulled out of the parking lot, and Kim turned on the radio. We sang at the top of our lungs, completely off pitch. Not that I was full of myself or anything, but when I put effort into it, I wasn't really a bad singer. We made it to the dojo, and I could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Hey Jack, what are all of these cars doing here?"

"Funny story, did I net tell you that your first job was a birthday party?"

"A birthday party? Like with kids?" This made me laugh.

"Kim, so what there are a few kids that are going to be there? You're a teacher, how do you not like kids?"

" I teach high school, not four year olds!"

"Well you're going to learn how incase they ever need a kindergarten teacher."

She punched me in the arm. And it actually hurt! I forgot how strong Kim actually was. We walked into the dojo together, and I could see the kids starting to file in. Rudy was there by himself, and I could see that he was trying not to crack under the pressure.

When Kim saw Rudy, she ran across the room and flung herself into his arms. I knew that Kim's parent had traveled a lot, so Rudy was like a second father to her. I let them go to the office to catch up, while I got this party started.

Today, the birthday boy was Ty, and he was turning 6. The last party we had, Rudy hadn't put a limit on the amount of children, so the parents decided to invite his whole grade. We had 58 children running around the dojo, thankfully this time thinks were a bit calmer. Ty's parents, thank God, had only invited 10 other kids. I noticed, that out of the two girls who were at the party, only one of them was his sister. The boys were teasing the other girl, Jacqueline. I didn't know what to do, but that's when Kim came out. " So, you guys think that because she's a girl, she's not as good as you?" All the boys had grins on their face and nodded their heads yes. Each one of them made a comment about her being a girl. I had an idea where things were going, but I didn't know if I should stop it our not.

Kim hated it when people judged her because she was a girl, especially when people judged her about being a blond girl. I saw her whisper something into Jacqueline's ear, and the girl smiled. Kim brought over one of the pre-broken boards that we had for younger students. She held it in front of Jacqueline, and she broke the board in two. The boys stared at her, with amazement in their eyes. What they didn't know was that Kim hadn't even gotten back at them yet.

Kim POV

It felt good talking to Rudy, like nothing had ever changed. Rudy was like a father to me, since my own had traveled a lot. While we were catching up, Jack had started the party. When I cam out of their office, a girl named Jacqueline was being teased, for being a girl! I absolutely could not stand when people did that to mw! Not only did the discriminate against me for being a girl, but they also made fun of me for being a blonde! I hated whoever started the stereotypical joke about blondes being dumb, not all of them are missing their brains!

Anyway, I was going to prove to these boys that being a girl doesn't make you less talented than a boy. So I might have cheated a little, but I still needed to prove my point. I found one of the boards that Rudy used when teaching younger kids how to break boards. Of course these boards were easier to break than the ones Jack and I used to train with. Jacqueline punched the board, and it broke into two pieces. After that the boys got in line and tried to break the boards. What they didn't know was that I had replaced the kiddie version of the board, to the one that Jack and I would use. Of course none of them could break it, except the birthday boy. I mean it was his birthday and he was the only one not making fun of Jackie, so why should I be mean to him.

The rest of the boys started to get frustrated. They weren't able to break a board, but Jackie could. I took out another 10 kiddie boards and called Jackie over. "Jackie, since none of the boys can break a board, why don't you show them again, maybe then they'll get it." I heard Jack try and cover up his laugh in the background. He knew better than anyone I hated being discriminated. I looked down at the small girl, and she was beaming at me. I told her to punch it, and again she broke the board. She walked away with a smile on her face and a look of complete joy.

A woman was standing in the back, smiling at me and mouthing the words 'thank you', so I assumed that she was Jackie's mother. " Boys, do you think you can get it now?" They all screamed yes so enthusiastically, that I thought my eardrum had popped. This time when they went to kick the board, they all broke it, and took it back to their seats. Even though breaking the boards was fun, they all agreed that the cake was their favorite part. I had put a cake on the table, and told them that a surprise was coming. Rudy hit the lights, and I turned on the flashlight.

I shined the flashlight on Jack, who was dressed up as a ninja. He showed the kids a few moves, and then took out a huge Samari sword. He did a few tricks with it, the cut the cake. All the kids were amazed, and every one of them asked their parents for a karate party, and to start tacking lessons. The Party was over around 2, and before the kids left, each one of them gave me a hug. Even though I was a teacher, I was never really good with younger kids, so I was glad that they liked me.

There wasn't much left to do, so the three of us deiced that we were going to go to Falafel Phil's for a late lunch. Jack went to go change in the locker room, but dropped something on his way out. "Hey, Jack I think you dropped something." I picked it up and walked towards him. I took a closer look at what it was. It was a bracelet. _ Wait I know this bracelet! _ I remembered this bracelet, because I had made it! I gave it to Jack, when he was trying to break a world record. That was the day that he slipped on some bo staffs. I was talking to him right before he slipped, we were talking, and I almost told him that I think of him as more than friends. I didn't even remember the bracelet at the end of that day, and I never thought that Jack would have kept it all of this time.

But I also remembered something else. At then end of the day, Jack had told me that he didn't remember our conversation before he had hit his head. During that conversation I had given him the 'friendship' bracelet. If he didn't remember me giving it to him, why would he keep it all of these years? He would only keep it if- "You remember." It came out like a question, but I already knew the answer. He remembered that conversation, so he remembered me telling him that I thought of us as only friends. " Jack, if you remembered, why did you tell me that you forgot? You lied to my face!" I started walking away, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around so that I was facing him. Even though we were face to face, I refused to look at him "Kim, I'm sorry. I should have told you that I remembered. But before I hit my head, I was running out of the dojo chasing after you. I knew how embarrassed you were, and I was trying to help you." "I didn't need your help Jack! Why did you feel like I needed your help?" I was mad. He must have thought that I was pathetic! I was just some stupid girl who followed him around every day, and everyone but me could see that I would never have a chance with a guy like Jack Brewer. Of course I didn't have a chance with a guy like Jack! Jack was every girl's dream guy, so why would me, plain old Kim Crawford, have a chance with him

"No Kim, it wasn't like that. I felt bad that you were embarrassed, so I was trying to fix that. It happened 10 years ago! Can we just forget about it?" I didn't want Jack feeling sorry for me, but I wasn't the same person I was 10 years ago. I needed some way to show him that.

A/N

So I really want to put in one of the chapter where the whole gang gets back together. What do you think they should be doing? Also, comments make me write faster! I would LOVE to hear some feedback! Thanks for reading !


	7. Sorry guys

Hi! I am so sorry i haven't been on in a really long time. I know that I promised to have another chapter up on May 15, but when I wrote that I didn't realize that was my Confirmation Day. I would have posted, but I have had state tests all week. My summer break's coming up and I promise that I will have another chapter soon.


End file.
